


sleep well

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: All Percy had said the night before while they were making dinner was a simple, “Yeah, sure, why not?” as if Jove’s kink was something that required no second guessing. But Jove wasn’t about to question his blessings and so here he was.





	sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> somnophilia drabble request, posting here as part of the Big Tumblr Purge

“Come on,” Jove urged, voice quiet.

His one hand tugged so gently at Percy’s cock it could barely be considered tugging. His other hand pressed firstly against a small plug he had somehow managed to ease into Percy’s ass. And all of this was happening while Percy was asleep. How he hadn’t woken was Jove’s greatest curiosity. How Percy had allowed him to do this was his second greatest.

All Percy had said the night before while they were making dinner was a simple, “Yeah, sure, why not?” as if Jove’s kink was something that required no second guessing. But Jove wasn’t about to question his blessings and so here he was in the middle of night, in the middle of his bed while his wife was away on business and his boyfriend was at a writer’s retreat, watching the soft, sleep-laden face of his second boyfriend as he brought him closer and closer to orgasm without even knowing it.

The room was dark, but Jove could see just fine, the smell of sweat and well-worn cologne casting waves into his nose. Percy’s eyebrows had furrowed a few times, but even as Jove had tickled his nipples to hardness, even as Jove had kissed his thighs apart, even as Jove had pushed ever so gently his favorite toy inside of him, Percy simply licked his lips, shifted, and took it all. Jove admired the strength of his tiredness, pulling at his cock damp with pre-cum, After a few more minutes of soft whimpers and ghostly moans, Jove let out a quiet nearly inaudible grunt as Percy spilled into his fist with the smallest shudder.

Jove waited.

Watched.

Percy’s lovely, dark skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his black curls had matted to his forehead. He licked his full lips and sturred, a Lazarus awakening. But Percy was no Lazarus. He stirred, then stilled. But did not wake.

Jove licked the cum from his hand.


End file.
